The invention pertains to an ambulant sales facility for preparing and selling freshly prepared snacks, like Bratwursts and other grilled items, as well as for cold and hot drinks.
Ambulant sales facilities, like the self-contained shops worn on the vendor's stomach (Bauchladen), assist in bringing the offered wares as close to the customers as possible, for instance at fairs, in pedestrian malls, and in other areas frequented by the public. In comparison to so-called stalls, such sales facilities excel through their high mobility, since their location can be changed very quickly upon demand. Familiar and also known as ambulant sales facilities are insulated containers that are carried in front of the stomach; they are filled with hot water and fresh hot dogs and the like are sold from them.
But until now there had been no opportunity to sell certain snacks like grilled items, freshly prepared, in such a manner. This is due to the fact that a relatively large selling surface has to be at hand to make possible the sales of sufficient goods for profitability. But until now, this large size was considered unsuitable for the construction of an ambulant sales facility due to the corresponding weight for the carrier.
The invention has, therefore, the objective of overcoming this disadvantage and creating the prerequisites for producing an ambulant sales facility for the preparation and the sales of freshly prepared snacks, like grilled items, and of cold and hot drinks.
The following is a brief description of the different embodiments of the invention.